Sakura's Finest Hour
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A basic retelling of the Sakura Street Fighter Legends story. Sakura's rival Karin Kanzuki appears and challenges Sakura to a battle to prove who is the best. With only 4 weeks to prepare, Nicholas helps his girlfriend prepare for the epic throwdown! This story is told from Sakura's P.O.V and takes place after the events of Power Man Forever on Devientart.


Chapter 1: Anniversaries and Wrestlers

I was in the ring with Karin Kanzuki, my rival.

The match was almost mine until Kanzuki did a signature move on me.

"Damn," I said.

"C'mon babe!" said Nicholas cheering me on, "You can do it!"

"Just face it Kasugano," said Kanzuki, "Even with your boyfriend's support, you're finished!"

She jumped up and was about to throw in the finishing move.

How did it all come to this?

 _4 weeks earlier…_

Nicholas and I were having El Fuerte's special dish.

"Wow Nicholas, I'm amazed," I said, "Even E. Honda would be put to shame, you'll eat almost anything."

Nicholas blushed.

"Thanks again for coming with me on this traveling trip," I said, "It would be boring by myself."

"Hey don't mention it," said Nicholas, "Besides, this is just the first step for our special day."

"Why is it so special?" I asked him confused.

"I'll give you a hint," he said pointing to a sign, "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy anniversary!" said everyone at the restaurant.

I can't believe I almost forgot our anniversary.

"Oh man, I almost forgot," I said.

"Don't worry about it," said Nicholas as he brought out a present.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You gotta open it to find out," he said with a smile.

I opened it and it was a Gi with my name on the back.

"Wow," I said surprised, "Nicholas… thank you!"

I jumped on him.

"Sakura not in front of them," he said blushing.

"Eh, let them look," I said.

I kissed him.

"Y'know, since its your anniversary, take some meals to go, on the house," said El Fuerte.

"Thanks mate," said Nicholas.

Later Nicholas was taking me somewhere and I had my eyes closed.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not quite," he said

He then stopped after a few minutes.

"Ok, now open your eyes," he said.

I opened them and I saw the stadium where Rainbow Mika was having her match.

"Oh my god!" I said, "We're seeing Rainbow Mika?!"

"That's right," I said.

I saw two of my friends, Hinata and Kei.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sakura watch out behind you!" said Hinata.

I turned and quickly dodged the attack.

"Shunpukakyu!" I said as I kicked him in the face.

"Sakura, feet of fury!" said Hinata.

"Got it!" I said.

We did out signature dual combo and finished him off.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Some kid sold these kids fake tickets and wouldn't give them their money back," said Hinata.

"So I see you finally found yourself a man," said Kei eyeing Nicholas.

"Oh right, introductions," I said, "This is my boyfriend Nicholas Shay."

"Wait a minute… you mean THE Nicholas Shay?!" asked Kei.

"That's right," said Nicholas as he kissed my cheek, "So we gonna stay here all day or are we gonna see some wrestling?"

Later we were watching Rainbow Mika go against Zangeif.

I was shouting Rainbow Mika's name cheering her on.

"So what exactly do you hope to learn from this fake sport?" asked Kei.

"What do you mean fake?" I asked.

Rainbow Mika hit Zangeif with a chair.

"Yeah!" I said cheering her on.

"Winner, Rainbow Mika!" said the announcer.

The crowd was in a frenzy.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" said the announcer, "Rainbow Mika will now be giving autographs outside of the stadium.

"Let's get you one," said Nicholas as he took me there.

Zangeif woke up moments later.

"Rainbow Mika!" he said, "I want a rematch!"

Nobody was there.

We were in line waiting.

"Hold this camera Kei," I said, "I want this thing to be absolutely perfect."

"Ok, ok," said Kei.

I got out my champion's belt.

"Omg, I can't believe I'm standing in the precence of Rainbow Mika!" I said, "I am your biggest fan."

"Pleasure is all mine," said Mika, "So you want your belt signed?"

"Yes please," I said.

"Name?" asked Rainbow Mika.

"Sakura Kasugano," I said, "I'm actually creating my own fighting style."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still a beginner," I said, "But my master introduced me to a bunch of styles, and if you don't mind I've also been incorporating some of my style into your moves."

"I'm quite flattered," said Rainbow Mika, "Can I see some?"

"With pleasure," I said putting my hand on Kei.

"Um…." Said Kei.

I used her as a dummy doing a bunch of her moves.

"I still feel like I have a lot to learn though," I said.

"Not bad for an ametuer," said Mika, "If I needed a tag team partner you just might pass for it."

"Really?" I asked with stars in my eyes.

Nicholas noticed something.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

We both saw Zangeif aiming at Rainbow Mika.

"Rainbow Mika!" he said, "I WANT A REMATCH!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
